Susanna Wallumrød
Susanna and the Magical Orchestra is the moniker of singer Susanna Karolina Wallumrød (born 1979), and keyboard player Morten Qvenild (born 1978). Their style of music can be described as quiet, slow pop mixed with elements from electronica and jazz. Susanna has a very distinct, clear and cool voice that stands much on its own, only accompanied by Morten on various keyboard instruments such as acoustic piano, synthesizers and even harpsichord and church organ. Grappa.no The duo is mostly known for their highly personal interpretations of well known songs such as Dolly Parton's "Jolene" and Leonard Cohen's "Hallelujah". (in Norwegian) video:Susanna Wallumrød - Lay All Your Love on Me Morten is also a member in many other bands, including The National Bank, Solveig Slettahjell's Slow Motion Orchestra and his own piano trio In the Country. He is a former member of the bands Jaga Jazzist and Shining. Susanna is the sister of the drummer Fredrik Wallumrød and the pianist Christian Wallumrød, and the pianist David Wallumrød is her cousin. She also releases music under the name Susanna, and her full name Susanna Wallumrød. (in Norwegian) The duo released their debut album, List of Lights and Buoys, on the label Rune Grammofon in 2004, though work on the album began a couple of years earlier. (in Norwegian) The album was produced by Jaga Jazzist percussionist Andreas Mjøs, and Wallumrød's husband, prominent Norwegian producer and composer Helge Sten/Deathprod who has also produced albums for bands such as Motorpsycho and Supersilent. Their second album Melody Mountain was released September 2006, and contains slow, low-key cover versions of songs by various artists such as Leonard Cohen, Prince, Bob Dylan, Joy Division, AC/DC and KISS. Their 3rd album simply called "3" was released in August 2009 and contains two cover versions - Roy Harper's song "Another Day" from the album Flat Baroque and Berserk and Subdivisions by the Canadian group Rush. Susanna and the Magical Orchestra has toured across Europe since 2004, but also in Japan, China and the USA. Susanna's song "Believer" from their first album and their cover version of Joy Division's "Love Will Tear Us Apart" featured in two 3rd season episodes of the American medical drama Grey's Anatomy and on 3rd season of Skins, on episode 6. The German rock band Fury in the Slaughterhouse uses Susanna's AC/DC-cover of "It's a Long Way to the Top If You Wanna Rock'n Roll" as intro and the Joy-Division-cover "Love Will Tear Us Apart" as Outro on their "Farewell & Goodbye Tour 2008". Suanna Wallumrød has cooperated with exceptional baroque harpist Giovanna Pessi, who has previously made herself known with a variety of ECM recordings. Pessi's collaboration with pianist Christian Wallumrød brought her regularly to Oslo, where she met and became friends with Suanna, the pianist's sister. Susanna invited Pessi to play on her solo album Sonata Mix Dwarf Cosmos (2008), and four years later, the Norwegian vocalist's turn to take guest role. På If Grief Could Wait she sings both her own songs and compositions by Henry Purcell, Leonard Cohen and Nick Drake. In the center of the album is Susannas clear voice and Pessis delicate harp. The ensemble also comprises Marco Ambrosini on Key harp and Jan Achtman at Gamba. Guardian.co.uk () A bright meeting between Tord Gustavsen's strong Norwegian Quartet and Susanna Wallumrød, brings one of our most distinctive vocalists to the premiere of a new musical project during the Oslo Jazz Festival 2012. The musical movements that Wallumrød sings, are previously done with singers of Trio Mediaeval and Tord Gustavsen Trio, and this musical expression can not be anything but perfect for Gustavsen lyrical play and the voice of Wallumrød. (in Norwegian) Discography *''Jolene'' (Rune Grammofon, 2004) Promo Single *''List of Lights and Buoys'' (Rune Grammofon, 2004) *''Melody Mountain'' (Rune Grammofon, 2006) *''3'' (Rune Grammofon, 2009) Susanna *''Sonata Mix Dwarf Cosmos'' (Rune Grammofon, 2007) *''Flower of Evil'' (Rune Grammofon, 2008) *''Wild Dog'' (Rune Grammofon, 2012) NRK.no (Kim Klev, 2012 in Norwegian) Susanna Wallumrød *''Jeg vil hjem til menneskene, Susanna Wallumrød synger Gunvor Hofmo'' (Grappa Musikkforlag, 2011), with Morten Qvenild, Ståle Storløkken, Hans Magnus Ryan, Jo Berger Myhre & Erland Dahlen The band has also contributed on the following compilations: *''Money will Ruin Everything'' (Rune Grammofon, 2003) *''Until Human Voices Wake us, and we Drown'' (Rune Grammofon, 2006) A selection of other albums Susanna has contributed on: *FRIKO: The Journey to Mandoola (C+C RECORDS, 2006) *The White Birch: Come Up for Air (Rune Grammofon, 2006) – backing vocals on "Seer Believer", "June" and New Kingdom". *Various: 50th Anniversary Tribute to the Artist Known as Prince (C+C Records, 2008) – backing vocals on "Purple Rain" (with The White Birch) and "Condition of the Heart" (album version). *RAH Band: Definitive RAH Band Collection (Tool Boxx, 2009) – vocals on "Living for the Nitelife". *Giovanna Pessi: If Grief Could Wait (ECM, 2011) References External links *Susanna and the Magical Orchestra Biography - AlwaysOnTheRun.net *Official Susanna and the Magical Orchestra Official Homepage Category:Vocalists